


Punishment

by Sapphokatie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: Lin is running in the forest to escape her captor. Is it that simple? Not really.Lin is playing her part.





	Punishment

Lin Byleth was running.

She knew she was far away from camp now that no one would hear her scream. She patted her belt to find her sword missing- well, there goes that option, she thought. She leapt over the brush and stumbled but kept running.

It would be pointless if she were running in circles, so she hoped to carve a path forward. She dashed between the trees, quickly running out of breath to give. She slowed down her pace for a moment to catch up with herself again. She couldn’t go that fast, she wouldn’t have enough energy for what came next.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to outrun him. He had been training days and nights without ceasing, and he was going to take revenge whether she liked it or not. She looked back to see him gaining on her- a mass of darkness he was, as he loomed ever closer. Her feet caught in a tree’s root and she tripped.

“Oof!” Came out of her mouth as she hit the ground. She turned so that she could see her attacker, but all she could see was his silhouette against the moonlight. She backed up on the ground and positioned her legs to kick if she needed to.

He hesitated and reached out his hand in a gesture of concern, but then withdraw it and approached slowly. He drew his sword and held it gently above the length of her body. 

He held the sword underneath her chin. He tilted his head up and his face caught the light- finally, she could see him. Dimitri’s hair fell to the sides and his eye-patch looked like an abyss into the darkness behind him.

She pressed her lips together tightly to try and hide her smile.

He patted underneath her chin with the sword. “I ought to run you through, you swine.”

She swatted the sword away with the back of her arm bracers, as if that could stop him. She tried to crawl backwards, but he pressed his foot on top of hers. 

She wiggled free of that boot, but it gave his time to kneel down and grab her now-bare ankle. He yanked her back to him as she kicked around. 

“You will suffer the consequences,” he said. His sword was still in his hand, and she eyed it nervously. He yanked her back underneath him another time and leaned over her. 

Her arms struggled to push him away, but to no avail. His gloved, free hand slid up her thigh, to her stomach, the center of her sternum, and then to her neck. It was so gentle at first that she almost didn’t think to try and stop him. 

His hand tightened around her throat and she gasped. Her hands struggled to pull him away from her throat and her legs squirmed beneath him.

He sat himself on her abdomen and hovered the blade above her face. Her eyes watched it as he looked her in the eyes.

“Please don’t kill me!” Byleth pleaded with him. She blinked a few extra times to attempt tears to well up in her eyes.

Dimitri stared at her, and for a moment she saw his face softened.

And then it was gone.

He watched carefully to make sure he was not anywhere near her face with the blade, and then slammed the sword into the ground about a foot away. He used his now-free arm to grab her wrists and pin them above her head. 

She squirmed more as his body pressed into hers.

“I would never  _ kill  _ you... Lin,” he said gently. He slammed her wrists against the ground and her fingers curled into fists in response. She grumbled and kicked her legs wildly, twisted and turned her torso, but nothing would get her free.

“Please, I’ll swear my loyalty to you and you only!” She squirmed, “just don’t hurt me!” Finally, she got her tears to work, and they welled up at the corner of her eyelids.

“Don’t try to rattle out of this now, you snake.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That was so bad, that was the stupidest thing she’d ever heard. Her first instinct was to scold him on how terrible that sounded.

She gave a weak, concerned look.  _ Is that how you think baddass badguys talk? Is that really it _ ? But concerning some of the villains she had faced lately it made some sense.

He caught on to that look- he knew it well from his time being her student many years before. No matter, it would not sway him now.

He produced ties from somewhere and wrapped them around her wrists, hurriedly. She took a moment to rest and not really struggle agaisn’t it. 

Once her arms were secured he grabbed at her neck once more. She breathed heavily and watched him. He tightened his grip a few times, but kept it soft.

He leaned his face close and brought his nose to her ear. He breathed on her neck, and it sent shivers down through her.

“A fate worse than death. I’m going to defile you,” he said, grinning. 

Her heart skipped a beat speeding up and she returned to her squirming. 

“Begging will get you nowhere, crying will get you nowhere, struggling will be pointless. You’re already trapped.”

He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. 

The hair stood up on the back of her neck and she whimpered. “ _ Please _ don’t do this…” 

He ran his tongue up the side of her face and tightened his grip on her neck. His breath quickened, he was already too ready for this.

He found his way to her mouth and threw his tongue in. She tensed up and tried to sit up. The feeling of this… invading force pulled her like a puppet on a string- Upwards, upwards, higher and higher.

She bit at him gently to warn his tongue, and he recoiled. A reminder of what sort of encounter this was. Next time, he wouldn’t be as lucky.

But he knew that.

He made a beeline for her mouth again as a power move, but she was going to be stubborn. This time, he left his tongue out of it and let the lips do the talking. 

She bit down hard. He couldn’t help the sound he made when her teeth dug into his lower lip. He moaned and it slowly turned into a growl. He put a hand on her face to pull her away and tightened the hand around her throat so she’d let go.

And she did, eventually, let go, but not before drawing blood first. 

“Wench!” He held up a hand as if to slap her, and she played the part of pretending to flinch. 

And then he just opted to kiss her again. She cringed a little at the blood in her mouth, but she really couldn’t blame anyone but herself for that. She didn’t resist this time, now that she won the power play, she let him have his fun for a moment without the guise of the roleplay.

He clawed at her armor, but he needed both hands to get past any of it. He unbuckled the breastplate and pulled it away from her torso.

With her wrists not being held down, she brought them forward and bonked him on the head repeatedly. Realizing his mistake, he immediately held her wrists back down again with one of his hands.

He cast her a dirty look- a different sort of dirty that he was giving her before- and then forced her chin to tilt up.

He brought her hands down to her stomach and then used his body weight to lean on them. After loosening some of the armor on his legs, he held her arms down and rubbed himself into her bound hands. 

“Ah!” She turned her head farther away feeling his dick grinding into her hands. There were a lot of dirty tricks she could pull here, and he was inviting her to use them. It was tempting, but would it be worth it? Even if she tightened her grip, it would only do wonders through his clothing layers.

“You feel that, Lin? I bet you’ve always wanted to,” he sneered. 

“No!” She squirmed and brought on the waterworks again. “Please don’t do this,” she closed her eyes, but that only made the sensations more focused. She rubbed her legs together, she knew what was coming.

Dimitri ground harder into her hand and then stopped suddenly.

He held her wrists against her stomach with one hand and slowly lifted her skirt with the other. He straddled her right leg and pressed his hard dick against her flesh. With his inner wrist towards her face, he used his free hand to run along her tights. Gently, like a feather, his index finger traced up her thigh and towards her vagina. With all four fingers he slowly pet her.

Her other leg kicked up into a frenzy and she tried to sit up again. His elbow pressed into her stomach and held her back down onto the forest floor.

He kept it irritatingly soft. 

He gave her a glance before removing his glove with his teeth. He dropped the glove onto her face and then continued petting her slowly, slowly, in one direction. 

She struggled and tried to sit up into his elbow again, but he slammed her back into the ground with his now-gloveless hand. 

Dizzied, she moaned.

He pressed harder on her and sped up a little bit when he returned to her legs.

“Please, Dimitri, don't do this! I can be useful to you! I swear!”

“You are useful right now,” he said, sharply. 

He removed his hand and instead grabbed her by her upper arms.

He hooked her ties onto a low hanging tree branch so that she was slightly suspended and wouldn't be able to use her hands again. She wiggled to try and get free again, but it was a pretty sturdy branch for being so low to the ground. 

Her knees weren’t even completely off the ground.

He used both hands to push her miniskirt up and away before pulling her tights and underwear down in one fell swoop.

She just kept struggling and getting nowhere, huh? He his still-gloved hand to cover her mouth and the other to trace her clitoris to her opening. He lingered on the outside and rotated around the edge.

She moved her hips back to squirrel away and he responded by shoving two fingers into her without hesitation. She squealed and he quickly went to tease her g-spot.

It was so forceful, so animal-like that it was hard for her to actually move away. He was faster, and she naturally was already so used to him that trying to avoid it was against all her instincts. She moaned involuntarily.

“You like that, don’t you?” He asked and pet her harder.

She nodded, but made sure to look at pathetic as possible when she did. Now that it was here, she really did just want him to make her orgasm. She leaned into his hand and he drew it away.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy it,” he said, bitterly. It was both in-character and out of it, and she felt like the tension had too much time to build high. “This is your punishment.”

She pressed her lips together again to keep from smiling and joked, “but I’ve never been with a man!”

He closed his eyes and spoke flatley. 

“Well that’s insulting.”

She couldn’t help but laugh a little- her face crumpled as she tried to hold back her chortles. 

“Oh, do stay in character, Love,” his shoulders sunk a bit. 

“Sorry, sorry, that last line was my fault,” she smiled. Though he had said equally as cheesy things earlier. 

“It’s alright…” He leaned forward and kissed her inner thigh. “It's silly enough that you let me do this to you.” He gave her a small, bashful smile.

“You forget that I enjoy this as well,” she winked.

“With your acting, anyone would think you were suffering. Have you tried to Mittelfrank troupe?”

She scoffed, “Sure, maybe after the war.” She rolled her eyes for good measure.

“Right then, where were we?” He tilted his head.

“You were about to finish off your opponent.”

“Right, grueling combat.”

Dimitri gripped her thighs and spread her legs apart. She used her might to try and close them, but he ducked and slipped his shoulders between them. His fingernails dug into her thighs and he held them apart, and he rose to press himself against her opening.

She continued her feigned struggle to try and get away and pull herself up by the wrists, huffing and whimpering and the like, while he undid his belt and fully removed the armor pieces on his legs.

The foreplay had really done a number on him, even with the interruptions, and when he withdrew his spear to wield it, it was already so ready to release. A bead of precum sat at the top of the head, having already escaped.

He pressed himself against her on the outside and grinded up against her. There was so much at her opening that it was wetting his cock already. She gave her usual protests and finally started her waterworks and pleas. He shivered when the first tear fell down her cheek. He made a mental note to applaud her acting afterwards. 

When he knew that neither of them could take it anymore, and he inserted himself into her with a moan. He grabbed her hips with the same forcefulness that he’d grabbed her thighs, and his fingers dug into her all the same.

“No!  _ No _ !” She cried as he pressed deep into her.

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” he replied with the darkest smile he could muster. He grabbed her calf harshly and threw her left leg over his shoulder.

He panted loudly as he hurriedly thrusted up into her. He knew he should start slow if he were being proper- but that wasn’t the role they decided he was going to play tonight. 

She yelped as he started fast and her hips angled herself further upwards. She was so tempted to break character- she  _ loved _ when he was inside of her. Her wrists started to ache from all of the pulling and movement, but that was nothing to the feelings he was making her feel in the lower abdomen.

“Dimitri, please,” she said, exasperated, through her crocodile tears. “Please,” she repeated. 

He went faster, and his fingernails dug deeper into her thighs. He removed his gloveless hand and moved it to her clitoris to start caressing it.

She moaned as he combed his thumb over it in a circular motion. 

“This is what you get,” he said, darkly and between breaths, “for betraying me.” He adjusted his hips and thrusted up towards her front wall. He was also breaking character, and couldn’t help but vocalize louder and louder over her continued moaning. 

“I’m losing it, Lin,” he warned. His voice was so soft. It was clear that neither of them could keep it up much longer.

“No! Please!” she said. She just needed him to keep it going just a little longer and she-

“It's so good Lin, it’s so  _ good _ ,” he said. Both of their hips were already shuddering and threatening to lose control.

“Don’t-“ she managed to say.

He was thrusting as fast as he could, would it be okay to not take care of her, first? He wasn’t sure, but her protests were making it even harder to hold on. They hadn’t discussed if they were going for authenticity concerning _ that _ , or...

Her insides started to squeeze, and the pressure on his dick was pulling him in. His head flickered against the spongy edge and the pressure had built up that resisting felt like he was trying to strangle a waterhose like an idiot.

“ _ Ahhhhh _ , I’m going to come,” he said.

“Dimitri- Dimitri!” she exclaimed, “No! Ah!” Her hips bucked a few times- she was also ready to let go, but something was making her hesitate.

He was desperate for her to finish, 

“You like it don’t you?” He said as he put more pressure on her clitoris. “You like it, you dirty whore.”

Another tear rolled down her cheek that had been loose in her eyes. “You’re a cruel fiend!” She said in an airy voice. She had almost no breath to say. 

She drooled a little as the goosebumps ran down her arms.

Her whole torso sputtered and shook around him. The crawling feeling tapped all over her brain and she spasmed in orgasm. 

“No, no!  _ Ahhh _ !” She nearly screamed.

Finally, he thought, He let go of her clitoris and she continued to shudder and grabbed her hips with both hands again. He let her leg down and started to greedily shove himself inside of her. 

She continued to shudder as he refused to relent and resumed his topspeed. He grunted a few times and his fingers dug into her hips and tore at her skin. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming- I’m coming!” He shouted. He kept smacking himself into her harder and harder, and felt the release jolt through him as he came. He greedily shoved himself far inside her, and continued to breathe heavily. Even after he stopped twitching, he needed a few moments to calm down.

He leaned over her panting and removed himself. He hadn’t meant to yell as loud as he did, but it just sort of happened. He put his arms on the ground and wiped his forehead. The excess dripped onto the forest floor.

Lin let herself down off of the branch, as she always had the ability to do, and scooted closer to him. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and sighed lightly. She rubbed his back and pulled him close. He’d done so much of the heavy lifting. 

She ran her hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Mmmmmm,” he moaned and shook his head.

“Wanna head back? I can join you in your quarters to sleep,” she tilted her head before lightly scratching his.

“Just a few more moments like this, if you would,” he said softly. He took a deep breath or two.

He knew it was twisted to keep playing with her the way he did, but he also knew it was helping him somehow. It felt like the release was so much stronger when it was…  _ wrong _ . Since everything was continually going wrong- it was here he felt like he really had control, to satisfy the bone-grinding desires in his head- even if those feelings were constantly projected onto his partner.

The most amazing part was how she didn’t seem to mind and was even enamored by the prospect of being ravaged. How he was so lucky to find her again, he didn’t know.

Back at their quarters, Lin would slink into his bed, and cozy up to his frame. And the night would pass as it always did, with her curled up next to his bare skin. 

  
  



End file.
